Program loops are sequences of instructions that are repeatedly executed. Program loops are frequently employed in various types of software. In a typical program loop, a conditional jump or branch instruction at the end of the loop conditionally redirects execution to the start of the loop. When a loop is executed more than once by a processor, the instructions of the loop may be read multiple times from instruction memory. Repeated access of memory to fetch loop instructions increases energy consumption. Additionally, execution of the loop jump instruction may cause the processor pipeline to stall while awaiting jump decision status or fetching the jump destination instruction from the instruction memory. Stall cycles reduce processor performance. Thus, while incorporation of program loops effectively reduces program size, loop execution can detrimentally affect processor performance.